Elpizo
Elpizo, known as in Japan, is the main antagonist and final boss of Mega Man Zero 2. Appearance Elpizo has an overall royal theme, appearing as a tall, young man with a long, high-collared fuchsia coat with a cyan shirt and black tight pants completed by white gloves. He wears a helmet that covers half of his face and head featuring a fuchsia head light that bore some resemblance to a beret. Combined with his long and blond curly hair, Elpizo appears as a refined gentleman. It is unknown what he looked like before gaining his unique name. Upon absorbing the Dark Elf's power, his appearance radically changed, with his fingers becoming more clawlike, a more skeletal-like white armor, and jagged military shoulder cuffs. His face also becomes noticeably paler, as well as gaining red eyes characteristic of that of mavericks. The only aspect of his original form that was retained was his hair and his beret. Absorbing more of the Dark Elf's power granted him a more demonic form with spindly arms, a jagged mask, and bat-like wings that bore some resemblance to a large Cyber elf. The only thing retained in this form was his characteristic hair, only it is now billowing without any support from the wind, enhancing his current demon-like nature. Personality Elpizo seemed to exhibit some traits of megalomania. At first, he felt awkward for being made the Resistance Leader by Ciel, but as time progressed, he ended up feeling grandiose and self-important. He ended up firmly convinced that he was special and that he could only be understood by others who were special i.e. Ciel and Zero. He developed an arrogant nature and acted haughtily, feeling superior, omnipotent, and invincible. Elpizo seemed to also suffer from persecutory, paranoid delusions, constantly wishing to destroy the object of his frustration (Neo Arcadia), and believed that Neo Arcadia felt the same way about him. After his invading forces were killed in Neo Arcadia, his ideal image of himself and his plans were destroyed. He developed a sense of self-inadequacy, which he sought to rectify by finding the Dark Elf and gaining its power. It can also be argued that he developed a narcissistic view of himself, wanting to become more powerful in order to maintain the illusion of his grandiose nature in the eyes of other people. In the end, Elpizo took a similar but opposite stance to Copy X; instead of wishing to exterminate Reploids for the good of mankind, Elpizo wanted to exterminate humans for the good of Reploids. This is somewhat of a Sigma cameo, since he also wanted to destroy only humanity. Ironically, thanks to Copy X antagonizing Ciel and orchestrating an attack which killed many humans as well, this made Elpizo and Copy X the only Mega Man Zero series Reploids who fit the original definition of a Maverick (Craft arguably being another one). In the Telos drama tracks, it is noted that he loved the system of Neo Arcadia because he found it supremely well-managed. Perhaps, this love of the organized helped to develop the militaristic attitude he took to rebelling against Neo Arcadia and inevitably made him go insane when his organized plans fell apart. History Elpizo, who used to be known only by his serial number TK31, was a mass-produced Reploid that worked at the Neo Arcadian Bureau of Administrative Services. On a survey supervised by Sage Harpuia to collect data from the then newly discovered Sunken Library, TK31 stumbles on a holographic record of the Elf Wars despite being ordered to avoid independent action and to report everything. He watches history unfold, seeing images of the above-first-degree criminal, Dr. Weil; Mega Man X fighting against Omega and of course, the Dark Elf and the Baby Elves. He is reminded that the Baby Elves are stored in Area 7. The alarms go off and TK31 learns about Project Elpis, the Creation of the Sigma Antibody Program known as Mother Elf, developed during the Maverick Wars. Hearing the alarm, Harpuia enters and shuts it off. Noticing TK31 trembling, he tells TK31 that he was just supposed to gather data. Harpuia goes on to tell that someone like TK31, even though he was following his disgraceful curiosity, shouldn't know pointless things. He commands TK31 to forget everything he saw. Days later, TK31 discusses the current situation in Neo Arcadia with a co-worker, HE22, who presented the report on the survey. Talking about the energy crisis, the increase in false accusations and the Resistance, HE22 mentions that strange things are happening to the Reploids involved in that survey. TK31 does not wish to hear such things, saying he'll call the police if such talk continues. Then Harpuia arrives with a warrant from the Eight Gentle Judges that designates Serial Number TK31 as a Maverick. Harpuia says he'll be taken into custody and then tried for treason against the state. TK31 is in total disbelief at this claim; he does not accept he is a Maverick. Harpuia states boldly that any who resist arrest will be retired. At the same time, the Resistance launches an attack against Neo Arcadia. In the chaos that ensues, TK31 and HE22 flee the vicinity. Walking through the sewers, they talk about joining the resistance. TK31 agrees, but he insists that he first has to go to Area 7 to retrieve the Baby Elves (though he only obtains one). From that point on, he insists on being called Elpizo.Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos drama tracks After the events of Mega Man Zero, Elpizo helps the Resistance build a more advanced new Resistance Base. He becomes Commander of the Resistance Forces, through appointment by Ciel, as she wishes to focus on her energy research. Upon becoming commander, he begins planning "Operation Righteous Strike", as he believes the only way to save Reploids is to destroy Neo Arcadia. He concedes, however, that if Ciel finishes her new energy system, he will cancel "Operation Righteous Strike" for her sake, but is not convinced that her plan would work. In the games Obsessed with destroying Neo Arcadia, Elpizo executes his blitz-like "Operation Righteous Strike", despite the wishes of Ciel. With Zero's return, Elpizo feels bold enough to execute his plans. The attack is thwarted by the three remaining Guardians, and Elpizo's dream is dashed. Unable to deal with the prospect of defeat, Elpizo leaves the base and Ciel in command. He leaves a message where he curses his lack of power as the reason he failed as a commander, so he decides to awaken the Dark Elf in order to completely wipe out Neo Arcadia and all of the humans, creating a "paradise" for all Reploids. Penetrating the shrine where X's body was kept as a seal over the Dark Elf, Elpizo destroyed X's body and absorbed the Dark Elf. He then transforms into a darker version of his normal form before fighting Zero in a maniacal frenzy, although despite his new abilities, he was still unable to beat Zero. Shocked that despite possessing the Cyber-elf that nearly caused the apocalypse, he still cannot beat Zero, he ends up demanding more power from the Dark Elf. Upon gaining it, he ends up giving an inhuman scream as he transforms into a winged, vaguely cyber-elf-esque monstrosity speaking in broken sentences while fighting Zero. He was subsequently defeated by Zero. While dying Elpizo apologizes for his actions claiming if Zero hadn't defeated him he would have "done something unforgivable", but the Dark Elf, turning good for a brief moment, transformed Elpizo into a Cyber-elf. Before he flies away, he openly states that the Dark Elf "wasn't completely evil" before disappearing for good. Other appearances In an e-Reader-modified version of Mega Man Zero 3 available for purchase in Japan only, a Cyber-elf appears outside the Command Room of the Resistance Base. It plays no active role in the game and is not named. When Zero approaches it, the following text appears: ::"It has a warm light but there's a sadness to it... Almost as if it remembers this base." This text is popularly assumed to indicate that the Cyber Elf is Elpizo. This Cyber-elf appears in the same way in Mega Man Zero Collection if the appropriate modification Card is used. In addition the picture on the particular card is that of Elpizo. Power and Abilities Despite his status as a non-combat model Reploid, Elpizo seemed to have abilities beyond those of the other Resistance soldiers, though not at the same level as those of Zero or the Guardians. His status as the Resistance's new commander, plus the fact that with his help, they were able to organize from a rag-tag guerrilla group to a more equipped, well organized military force, indicated that he possessed a high degree of intelligence and some military skills and planning. He also carried an energy rapier, able to block frontal attacks, indicating he had some skill in swordsmanship, though in the end these skills were not enough to prevent the Resistance's crushing defeat at the hand of Neo Arcadian forces. Elpizo's first combat form After the fiasco of Operation Righteous Strike, Elpizo stole the Baby Elves, using their powers to combat enemies. He was able to subdue X in his Cyber-elf form, force Harpuia into his Armed Phenomenon state to fight Zero and restrain Zero in an energy net long enough to break the Dark Elf seal. After absorbing the Dark Elf, Elpizo gained a combat body and had his overall abilities explosively increased, such as his strength, speed and swordsmanship, among others, enabling him to fight against Zero on a near-equal level. *'Dark Drain:' Elpizo will summon a ring of purple orbs that quickly chase the player and drain his/her health. *'Saber Dash:' Elpizo will dash forward at the player with repeated stabbing. *'Splash Laser: '''Elpizo will point his beam rapier upwards, shooting mutiple dark energy bullets that create shockwaves upon reaching the ground, erupting into dark flames. *'Distortion Aura: Elpizo opens a portal that summons either a Pantheon Guardian or Spiking. *(EX Skill) Grand Burst:' Elpizo enters Dark Overdrive, mimicking the Overdrive ability of the Four Guardians. He becomes wrapped in a shadowy aura that blocks any attack until it wears off. While invincible, he sends his rapier spinning into the air, blasting a huge, blue column into the ground and spitting rocks in all directions. After the attack ends, his sword returns, whirling back like a boomerang. Elpizo's second combat form After his first defeat Elpizo drew out more of the Dark Elf's power, changing him into a winged, demonic form, with even greater power. It's implied however that Elpizo wasn't able to draw out or control the Elf's full power, and became even more insane as a result of his attempt. He will randomly summon a gold, spiked platform for standing in (this is for balance purposes). Note that this form's attacks lack official names, the names below being unofficial nicknames used to identify them. * '"Teleportation":' Elpizo can teleport randomly at the second half of the battle. * '"Chain Walls":' Elpizo will summon two spiked walls (will not instantly kill). * '"Shadow Vortex":' Elpizo will summon a green orb, which slowly, speeding up, unwinds around him. * '"Dual Macabre":' Elpizo will summon the two baby elves to send out floods of clones and attack Zero from both sides. *'EX Skill:' Elpizo's winged segments light up randomly, and the tips send out golden proton blasts that home in on the player, the strongest attack he has. Etymology Trivia *Elpizo is the first main villain (real, final boss) of a ''Mega Man game to have regrets for his actions (as noted in the ending). Lord Wily/Dr. Wily/Mr. Wily of the Mega Man Battle Network series was second, and Dr. Vega of the Star Force series was the third. There's also the possibility that Sunstar from Mega Man V felt regret shortly before his self-destruction. Ballade from Mega Man IV also similarly showed regret for his actions prior to his demise despite not being a final boss. *Other final bosses in the Zero series (Copy X, Omega, Dr. Weil) change the battlefield (and, in Copy X's case, made it more hazardous), when transitioning between their forms. Elpizo stands out as the only final boss in which the battlefield remains the same throughout the two battles he's fought in. *Elpizo is the second "leader/commander" character who becomes a main antagonist. The first one was Sigma, whom he ironically shares the same views with in the end. (Characters such as Lumine from Mega Man X8 or Colonel Redips from Mega Man X: Command Mission are not counted here, as they were unveiled as having been main antagonists from the very beginning of their story rather than truly starting out good and being turned over time.) *During the cutscene in the Temple of Wind, when Elpizo dashes away after triggering Harpuia's Armed Phenomenon form, a 1 appears behind his foot and a 2 appears under his head. This does not appear in the Mega Man Zero Collection. *It can be hinted that Harpuia knew what Elpizo's motives were for locating the Baby Elves and the Mother Elf before Zero and the rest of the Resistance found out, providing Harpuia's hint at Elpizo that there will be more deaths of the Resistance and other innocents as long as he remained unchecked. This also comes to pass at the Temple of Wind when Elpizo already defeated Harpuia before Zero arrived to stop him, now revealing that he will destroy the body of the original X to Harpuia and Zero, and after the battle, Harpuia requests Zero to stop Elpizo from destroying X's body because he failed to stop him. *In Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #141, Knuckles's transformation into Super Knuckles mimics Elpizo's as the result of the Dark Elf.Jon Gray's deviantArt *Elpizo, upon becoming Dark Elpizo, paraphrases Iris' last words to Zero after her defeat. Videos Gallery Zero2promo1.jpg|Promo artwork features Elpizo, Zero and Ciel Z2_scene_11.gif|Elpizo and the Dark Elf Z2_scene_12.gif|Elpizo destroying X's body Z2_scene_18.gif|Battle stance Others Z2ElpizoMugshot3.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' mugshot (defeated) elpizoconceptart.png|Concept art of Elpizo (alongside Ethos and Pathos) elpizo dark.png|Concept art of Elpizo's second combat form. References Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Final bosses Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Resistance Category:Mavericks Category:Major Antagonists